


Claws

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Tigress and Ivy meet up and spend the night together.
Relationships: Ivy/Tigress | Sheena
Kudos: 29





	Claws

Tigress just couldn’t get that particular redhead out of her mind. There was nothing particularly striking about the woman, especially from an enemy standpoint, and yet the operative just couldn’t seem to get her off her mind.

The woman-Ivy, as Tigress had recalled her being called-was a member of Carmen Sandiego’s and an enemy of VILE. Tigress had encountered Ivy on multiple occasions before, but their last encounter stuck in her mind.

Tigress had been captured by Carmen Sandiego with the help of Ivy and a redheaded man she assumed was Ivy’s brother-she didn’t bother learning his name-and chained up. She remembered struggling against her restraints, the two siblings watching as if observing a wild creature, but the chains were much stronger than her, and she eventually gave in. Eventually she was freed; not by her own power, but by a strange earthquake that suddenly hit, bringing the support pole she was chained to, to the ground.

During the time she had been tied up, Tigress spent a good amount of time simply observing Ivy. Ivy’s appearance was not overly feminine, nor overly masculine. Her body had some curves to it, but was fairly muscular, too. Her face was dotted with freckles, and she wore no makeup. Tigress could tell Ivy chose her appearance not based on how people would see her, but what made her feel the most comfortable. This was something the blonde envied, as she could never stop worrying about other people’s perceptions of her.

Tigress hated the woman. They were enemies by their own nature. And yet, Ivy triggered something inside her that she hadn’t felt in ages. Tigress desperately yearned to see the redhead again, this time just the two of them, but she knew that could never happen. They would meet on the battlefield and nothing else; all Tigress would ever have were her thoughts.

After a failed assignment, Tigress found herself alone in a bar outside of Rome, sipping at a glass of cheap whiskey. Their assignment had been to steal an ancient Roman statue-Tigress didn’t remember or care what it was called anymore-and Carmen Sandiego not only managed to find out what the plan was, but to steal the statue before they could even get there, leaving only an empty exhibit space in an otherwise filled museum for them to find.

Since they had failed their assignment, VILE was in no rush to pick the operatives up, instead opting to leave them in Italy for the night and pick them up in the morning. El Topo and Le Chevre had decided to make the most of this sudden free time, going out of a romantic night together, and leaving Tigress alone to wallow in her self-pity and loneliness.

Tigress always liked to pretend her solitude was her own decision, that she was an untouchable ice queen who didn’t need anyone besides herself to survive, but this was far from true. Tigress, like any other person, craved human touch. It was always easier to pretend that she was a lone wolf who didn’t need anyone else, but she could only deny the truth for so long.

As she sat alone at the bar, she couldn’t help but eye a very familiar redhead from across the room. The woman was also alone, sitting at a table meant for two in the fairly empty bar. It did not look she was waiting for anyone else to arrive, more that she had come in alone and chosen the first table available.

When Ivy noticed Tigress watching her from across the bar, she stood up and began to walk over. Tigress took a defensive position. She had been told not to get into fights with too many witnesses around, but if someone else started something, she wasn’t about to lie there are take it. Noticing this, Ivy put up her hands in surrender, showing she was unarmed and not a threat.

“Relax, Kitty, I’m not here to start anything.” She told her. “The day’s over; we already stopped you. Who says we have to be enemies off the clock?”

Tigress knew how much trouble she could get for fraternizing with the enemy like this, but for some reason she didn’t back away. Something inside of her pulled her towards Ivy, and she refused to ignore the urge. It couldn’t hurt to ignore VILE’s stupid rules this one time, could it?

Tigress rolled her eyes. “Fine, we don’t have to be enemies tonight. But just to let you know, I won’t be letting my guard down. If you try anything, I won’t hesitate to end your life. What was your name again? I’ve already forgotten.”

There was no way she could forget Ivy’s name, but Tigress didn’t want to come off as desperate. No, she was a VILE operative; she didn’t need anyone except herself. People like Ivy were irrelevant to her.

“It’s Ivy. What about you? What’s your name?”

“Its Tigress.” She replied. “Could you not figure it out on your own from the costume?”

Ivy learned in closer. “No, I already know your code name, and that wasn’t what I meant. If we’re no enemies tonight, why should we refer to each other by code names? What’s your real name?”

Tigress was apprehensive to share this information at first, but then she figured it couldn’t hurt anything. Carmen Sandiego already knew her first name from their time together at VILE academy, so this likely wasn’t an attempt to get information. Even if it was, Ivy wouldn’t be returning with anything Carmen didn’t know.

“Its Sheena. I wouldn’t bother telling you if Carmen Sandiego didn’t already know it.” She said, looking around the bar. “God, I hate places like this. If it weren’t for the alcohol, I would have never come in here, but every fucking liquor store is closed at this time of night.”

Ivy smirked. “Well, who says we have to stay here? Maybe we could leave and go somewhere a little bit more private.”

Tigress stared at here. “Are you, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe I am.”

After leaving the bar, they headed back to the hotel room that Tigress was currently sharing with El Topo and Le Chevre. They couldn’t go back to Ivy’s hotel suite, as Carmen and Zack would surely say something if they saw her coming back with Tigress, so it was their best bet to head back to the room VILE had rented, and hope the other two operatives wouldn’t be back for a while (Tigress was almost certain she’d be sexiled for an hour or so as soon as they returned, so this was more than fair).

Tigress liked to be the powerful one, but she allowed Ivy to pin her down on one of the beds. There was something so exhilarating in being the prey for once, instead of always playing the role of the predator. As Ivy’s still clothed body pressed against hers, Tigress could feel herself growing aroused, her body craving the touch of another woman. She let out a loud moan, practically begging Ivy to go further.

Ivy, sensing Tigress’s arousal, decided to tease the blonde a little bit. She removed her own shirt and sports bra, giving Tigress a show.

Despite her muscles, Ivy was a bit on the chubbier side, especially in comparison to someone as physically fit as Tigress. She didn’t seem ashamed of her body in any way, however, something Tigress herself couldn’t say she was. Ivy’s breasts were fairly large, around DD-almost massive in comparison to the blonde’s own B Cups-but were concealed so well under the sports bra that it barely showed. Tigress always wore a push up bra so that her breasts wouldn’t seem so small, but Ivy seemed to be the exact opposite.

Ivy could see the way Tigress stared. “Go ahead and touch them. I wouldn’t bring my girls out if I was only planning to let you see ‘em.”

Tigress didn’t have to be told twice, cupping the supple breasts in her hands. Ivy let out a moan, enjoying the way Tigress stroked her breasts. The VILE operative took this as a sign to continue, and headed for the nipples, stroking the areolas, and eliciting more moans from the redhead. She then moved on to using her tongue, taking the time to slowly circle the most sensitive parts of Ivy’s breasts, causing her to moan ever louder.

Tigress licked and sucked at Ivy’s nipples gently, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her moans got louder and louder until she reached the point of orgasm, letting out a scream of pleasure when she reached her breaking point.

Despite achieving orgasm, Ivy was ready to keep going. Tigress was aroused but still far from orgasm, and it was her turn. Still keeping the blonde pinned to the bed with her legs, Ivy slowly removed the other woman’s shirt, unfastening her bra with quick precision.

Ivy trailed gentle kisses along Tigress’s abdomen, eliciting gentle moans from the woman beneath her. Tigress wasn’t usually one to beg, but she heard herself pleading for Ivy to go further, to go lower with her affection.

Ivy pulled Tigress into a wild kiss, their two bodies intertwining as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. In the heat of passion, they stripped themselves of their remaining clothes, tossing aside their jeans and panties until they were naked in each other’s embrace. After a while, Ivy pulled out of the kiss, giving Tigress a hungry smirk.

“You got any toys?” She asked the blonde. “I didn’t think I’d be doing this tonight, otherwise I would’ve brought my strap-on.”

Fuck! If Tigress had known what was going to happen on the trip, she would have brought a few of her sex toys, but this time she had neglected to even pack the small vibrator she would usually bring along.

She shook her head. “I wasn’t aware that we’d end up doing something like this, so I’ve got nothing. Not even my fucking vibrator.”

Ivy shrugged. “Guess that means we’ll just have to do things the old fashion way. You’re familiar with scissoring, right?”

Tigress rolled her eyes. “Do you honestly think I’ve never been with a woman before? Alright, let’s get into it.”

She got into position and was ready to find a rhythm when Ivy stopped her.

“Hey, you just want to start without any foreplay?” Asked the redhead. “Come on, where’s the fun in that?”

She pushed Tigress back down on the bed, gently spreading the other woman’s legs apart. She didn’t go for the blonde’s pussy right away, instead deciding to tease her inner thighs. Tigress let out a soft moan, clearly wanting Ivy to go further with her delicate touches. Ivy obliged, but not before teasing the other woman a little longer, slowly going closer and closer before she reached her destination.

Finally, she slipped two fingers into Tigress’s pussy, exploring the most sensitive areas. Tigress could feel herself getting closer with every movement, and just as she was almost to her climax, Ivy removed her fingers, moving one of her legs between Tigress’s, following the flow of the other woman’s body to find the optimal position.

It took them a little while to get the rhythm just right, but Tigress was already so close that she climaxed quickly with a scream of absolute ecstasy. Ivy untangled herself from the blond and rolled off of her, both women exhausted from their night of passion.

The two women stared into each other’s eyes. They were enemies on the battlefield during the day, but that night they were lovers. The moment was suddenly interrupted by Tigress’s communicator going off. With a groan, the blonde grabbed the device from the bedside table, seeing that Le Chevre had sent her a text.

_Antonio and I will be back in about ten minutes, I know you would not mind leaving the hotel room for an hour so that we may have some alone time._

Tigress groaned. “My teammates are gonna be back in about ten minutes, so you need to get out of here. They’re sexiling me, too, but they’ll probably try to kill you if you’re still here.”

Ivy nodded, grabbing her clothes from the floor and proceeding to dress. “That was the best night I’ve had in ages; we should do it again sometime. Well, I guess I’ll see you when I see you.”

Tigress gave a nod but didn’t say anything. She waited for Ivy to leave before she got up and dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut takes forever to write so I don't think I'll be doing it again for a while. I have one more oneshot to do before I go back to my main fic.
> 
> As always, if you liked my fic, please leave a comment.


End file.
